1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cassette holder, and more particularly to a cassette holder having an easily removable insert for allowing the cassette to be easily removed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical cassette holders are provided for receiving cassettes. When a number of cassette holders are stacked or superposed with each other, the cassette received in a middle one of the cassette holders may not be easily removed from the cassette holder.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional cassette holders.